This is me
by beelzemongirl
Summary: This isn't a songfic, but it does have the song This is Me from that one Disney movie. Lillian asks Ken to be her singing partner at a party. when he agrees, he finds more than what he's really looking for. Kennedy/Lillian pairing. My first, so be nice.


Ken had always hated singing in public. He sounded terrible in his own opinion, and plus he hated anything that had to do with Disney, except maybe some music. Why he came to this party, he didn't even know, but he was there, dressed nicely in black. He looked over at Lillian and just knew she was eager to get up on that stage and sing. Why she didn't just do that he didn't know, but she was talking to a lot of the guys asking them to be her singing partner.

"Please" he begged in his mind, "Don't come asking me. I can't sing to save my life".

Oh yeah, he totally jinxed it. Who did she wind up coming to? Him of course!

"Please, Ken, can you? You're the only guy I haven't asked".

"I hate to break it to you, but I can't sing Lil. It's not my thing".

"Don't give me that! You have skill with a microphone, so I don't see why you can't".

"That's different. That's my intro thing. I don't sing, Lillian, I yell it".

"Okay then, this shouldn't be a problem. Singing is like yelling, but it only sounds better".

"Do I have to?".

"Well no, but I would appreciate it".

Ken looked her in the eyes. She was pleading now, and he was a sucker for a pleader. Her innocent gaze met his eyes and heart at the same time, and he couldn't resist.

"Alright, I'll do it. What song are we doing?".

Lillian smiled. "This is Me by Demi Lavato and one of the Jonas brothers whose name I can never remember".

"I hate Disney, but if it gets you off my case…".

Lillian led him to the center of the room where the karaoke machine and TV was. Lillian selected the song and Ken watched somewhat nervously as Lillian began to sing.

_"I've always been the kind of girl who hid my face, so afraid to tell the world what I've got to say. But I have this dream right inside of me. I'm gonna let it show. It's time to let you know, so that you know….This is real. This is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Now I'm gonna let the light shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be. This is me". _

Ken stood there, mesmerized by Lillian's beautiful voice. Yeah, he'd heard it before, but it was never as powerful or as beautiful as this. It was almost like she was trying to impress him. He kept watching as she continued her part.

_"Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life where you're the shining star? Even though it seems like it's too far away, I have to believe in myself. It's the only way. This is real. This is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Now I'm gonna let the light shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be. This is me". _

Ken didn't hesitate when it came to his part. He just wanted to make her happy. He felt his heart in his throat and heard it in his ears when he started to sing.

**"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I gotta find you. I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me. I need to find you". **

Lillian joined in at this part.

_**"I gotta find you"**_

___"This is real. This is me". _

_**"I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Now I'm gonna let the light shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be. This is me". **_

__**"You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me". **

_"This is me". _

**"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing". **

_**"Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be. This is me". **_

By the end of it, they were both smiling and realized they had been holding each other's hands the whole time they sang together.

"Wow, that was a rush" Ken said when they went outside.

"See, that wasn't that bad, now was it?" Lillian asked sarcastically.

"Alright, it wasn't bad. Actually" he took Lillian's hand, "It made me realize something" he put it to his heart, "How I really feel about you".

"Really?" Lillian loved the feel of Ken's heartbeat in her hand.

"Yeah. I think you're wonderful, Lil. Probably the most wonderful thing ever".

He released her hand and kissed her forehead. Just as he was about to go back inside, Lillian grabbed his hand again and pulled him to her to kiss him on the mouth. By the looks of things, that's what he had been aiming for and he had succeeded.

"I needed that" Ken said when she let go of him after a full five minutes of kissing.

"Don't you have any class at all?" Lillian asked jokingly.

"Only for you, Lil" Ken took her hand again, "Let's go inside…together".

A/N: Wow, I am actually very proud of myself for typing this fic. I hope you guys liked it though and you decide if I should make a sequel. I love Ken now, so I might just because I love him. You guys gotta check out his movie, it is awesome!!!!

Beelzemongirl

B.G.


End file.
